Quel est votre survivant préféré?
by Etoile de lune
Summary: FIC EN SUSPENSE. TREIZE CONCURRENTS s'affronte. Le but : découvrir quel est le survivant de la guerre contre Voldemort que VOUS cher public PRÉFÉREZ! C'est à VOUS de VOTER pour VOTRE candidat favori!AVANTDERNIER CHAPITRE POSTÉ!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Étoile de Lune (Hey oui!)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ici présents dans cette histoire sont la propriété de Mme.Joanna K. Rowling, ainsi qu'à Warner Bros. Les seuls choses qui m'appartiennent est l'histoire que je fais avec ces personnages et ma manière de les interpréter. (Avouez que c'est pro? Tout cas, selon moi c'est trop sérieux dis comme ça! Mais, je voulais quand même l'essayer!)

Résumé : Treize concurrents s'affronteront dans ce jeu. Le but : découvrir quel est le survivant de la guerre contre Voldemort que VOUS cher public PRÉFÉREZ! Fonctionnement : une animatrice (moi!) pose des questions aux candidats (rôles dans la guerre, connaissances général…) et c'est à VOUS DE VOTEZ!

IMPORTANT : Ce jeu-histoire sera séparé en 3 chapitres :

1er : tous les candidats s'affrontent. (1er volet de question)

2ème : Vous votez et ce sont vos 6 personnages préférés qui resteront (demi-finale)

3ème : Vous votez et ce sont vos 3 personnages préférés qui resteront (finale)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- BIENVENUE à cette toute nouvelle émission de « Quel votre survivant préféré? »! Le principe du jeux est simple : nous vous présentons différents survivants de la guerre contre Voldemort. Il réponde à quelles que questions et c'est à VOUS de décidez qu'elle est votre survivant de la guerre préféré! Et je serai votre animatrice : Étoile de Lune! Tout de suite après cette courte pause : Qui seront les concourants?. /air mystérieux/

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Faites devenir votre ami un canari avec la CRÈME CANARI, des jumeaux Weasley de Weasley farces et attrapes pour sorcier factieux!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

É.L : Alors cette semaine nos concourants seront nombreux, mais sans plus tarder, je les laisse se présenter…

- Harry Potter, le VÉRITABLE survivant, vainqueur de Voldemort//avec un grand sourire hyper blanc/ et élève de niveau 7 à Poudlard.

- Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, vainqueur de Gridelwald et j'aime bien les bonbons aux citrons…est-ce par hasard vous en avez Miss. Étoile de Lune?

É.Lune : Euh…pas vraiment//air troublé /Mais poursuivez, je vous pris!

A.Dumbledore : Oh! Non ça va j'ai fini!

É.Lune : Alors au suivant//soupir exaspéré/

- Hermione Granger, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et meilleur élève de l'école Poudlard!

- Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami d'Harry Potter et euh…capitaine de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch à Poudlard : Les Gryffondors//sourire fendu jusqu'au oreille/

- Hagrid, gardiens des clés et des lieux à Poudlard.

- Severus Rogue, professeur de potions dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et détenteur de l'ordre du meilleur traumatiseur de classes, prix gentiment données par l'association des méchants professeurs de potions.

É.Lune : Sans commentaire…poursuivez!

- Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de divination à Poudlard… /air mystérieux/

É.Lune : Sibylle pourquoi faites-vous un air mystérieux? Il n'y a rien de mystérieux dans ce que vous venez de dire!

S.Rogue : Parce qu'elle est folle et ça fait des années que je le répète au barbu, mais il ne m'écoute jamais! boude dans son coin

É.Lune : …

S.Trelawney : J'avais prévu votre réaction. /air mystérieux/

É.Lune : Passons au prochain candidat je vous pris, avant que j'envoie cette folle dans la partie psychiatrie de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste!

- Sirius Black, ex-prisonnier d'Azkaban et célibataire//sourire charmeur/

É.Lune //petit air rêveur/…

H.Potter : Bon, elle partit dans la lune. En parlant de ça, dit parrain pourquoi Lunard n'est pas la?

S.Black : Ah! C'est parce que mon loupiot a eu sa pleine lune hier et il était plus fatigué que prévu alors il préféré se reposer!

H.Potter : Ah oui! C'est vrai!

É.Lune :…

H.Potter : Dites vous croyez qu'il faut la réveiller?

S.Rogue. : Bah laisser la rêver! Comme ca on sera débarrasser!

É.Lune : Hey//è.é/ J'ai entendu, tu sais, alors silence, si tu ne veux pas…

S.Rogue : Sinon quoi//air supérieur/

É.Lune : Sinon je dis à tout le monde ce que tu as dit à Albus l'autre jour!

S.Rogue : Quoi? Mais, comment elle c'est ça elle//air paniqué/

É.Lune : Droit de l'animatrice de connaître ce genre de chose!

S.Rogue :…

É.Lune : Bon maintenant on va peut-être pouvoir enfin continuez les présentations des candidats!

- Molly Weasley, mère de 7 magnifiques enfants et femme au foyer! Salut Ronnychérie!

R.Weasley : Maman! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça//air embarrassé/

M.Weasley : Pourquoi? Je t'ai toujours appeler comme ca?

R.Weasley :…

É.Lune //toussote/ suivant /toussote/

- Euh…Cornelius Fudge, Premier ministre de la magie et vainqueur de Voldemort//fière de lui/

H.P : QUOI? C'EST MOI QUI LA VAINCU! ESPÈCE DE M...!

É.Lune : M.Potter calmer vous je vous pris ou je vous expulse du jeu! Prochain candidat//air très exaspéré/

- Rita Skeeter, journaliste pour la gazette du sorcier. Harry racontez moi pourquoi être si en colère contre M.le ministre? Peut-être est-ce de l'amour refoulé? Avez-vous une…

É.Lune : Mme. Skeeter : un mot de plus sur la vie privée de Harry et je vous expulse avec M. le ministre//rouge de colère et menace du doigt/ Cela vaut aussi pour tout le monde!

R.Skeeter //avec une petite voix/d'accord…

É.Lune : Enfin! On a finalement put présenté tous les concourants…

- Euh /d'une petite voix extrêmement gêné/ pas tous Miss. !

É.Lune : Hen? Qui a parlé//regarde dans la salle/

- Regardé plus bas!

É.Lune : Ah oui désolé de t'avoir oublié…tu peux te présenter!

- Dobby, elfe de maison pour de la grande-magnifique-suberbe école de Poudlard. Et l'humble Dobby est très content que Miss-étoile-de-lune-madame l'aille invité à sa grande émission…

É.Lune : Euh…merci//légèrement rougi/ Euh…est-ce qu'il y a d'autre candidat qui n'ont pas été présenté?

- Moi /voix froide et hautaine/ Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, élève et préfet-en-chef de Poudlard, sang-pur et fière de l'être.

É.Lune : M.Malfoy vous n'aviez pas besoin de précisez votre sang! Ici il n'y a pas de discrimination!

D.Malfoy : Peut-être, mais les sangs-purs sont les plus forts!

É.Lune //air menacent/ un mot de plus à ce sujet et je vous expulse avec les 2 autres zouafs!

D.Malfoy : Vous ne me faites pas peur! Ce n'est pas une vulgaire moldu qui pourras faire quelque chose contre ma belle et sublime personne//parti dans l'admiration de lui-même/

É.Lune : Ah oui…vraiment?

D.Malfoy //déstabilisé, mais reprenant son air supérieur/ Vraiment!

É.Lune : Et bien c'est ce que nous verrons si vous recommencez!

D.Malfoy :Je me répète peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une stupide moldu et quelques sang-de-bourbe que vous allez me renvoyer. Les sangs-purs sont les meilleurs et je suis le seul véritable sang-pur de cette pièce, alors vous me devez le respect!

É.Lune //appuie sur un bouton rouge de son bureau où il est écrit le nom de Draco Malfoy/

D.Malfoy : Ahhhhhhhh…/il vient d'être expulsé de son banc et passe par la fenêtre pour se retrouver dans un tas de merde/

É.Lune : Bien! Maintenant que l'on est débarrassé de l'enquiquineur et que tous les joueurs sont présents et présenté//rit tout seul de son jeux de mot (présent et présentés! ; ).)/ On va pouvoir commencé le premier round! Je tiens à vous rappelez que le jeux fonctionne comme suis : Je pose des questions en rapport avec vos rôles durant cette guerre… et vous votez pour votre survivant de la guerre préféré! Les concurrents sont : Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Severus Rogue, Sibylle Trelawney, Sirius Black, Molly Weasley, Cornellius Fudge, Rita Skeeter et Dobby.

É.Lune : Nous vous reverrons après cette courte pause pour la première partie de quel : Quel est votre survivant préféré?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vous êtes pourri en magie? Vous avez autant de faciliter à faire de la magie que Rogue à se laver les cheveux? Eh bien, commandez dès maintenant vos cours pas correspondance de magie avec Vitmagic, vous apprendrai la magie c'est garanti!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

É.Lune : Rebonjour! Commençons dès maintenant la première partie de :Qui est votre survivant préféré?. Dans cette première partie, les joueurs auront à répondre à cette question : Qu'elle était votre rôle dans cette guerre? La première personne à répondre sera //roulement de tambour/

HARRY POTTER!

H.Potter : Mon rôle? Et bien, dans cette guerre j'étais le survivant, celui qui devait vaincre Voldemort pour sauver le monde, au péril de ma vie.

S.Rogue : Vous voyez : à quel point il est arrogant et pleurnichard, comme son père//voix imitatrice/ Snif! Snif! Peut mourir! Faut que je sauve le monde!

H.Potter : Même pas vrai que je suis comme ça! En tout cas, moi au moins je ne suis pas graisseux comme toi//sourire hypocrite/ Dis toi qu'il y a quand même un avantage à avoir tes cheveux : nos portes doivent être bien graissé et pas faire de bruit!

S.Rogue //en colère/ Ahhhh…ESPÈCE DE MOVEUX! Viens ici que je t'étripe!

É.Lune //s'empourpre/ FERMEZ LA//les deux se taisent et la regarde avec crainte tellement elle a l'air en colère se calme/ Severus se n'était pas votre tour alors assoyez-vous et bouclez la! Harry vous n'aviez pas à répondre à ça, alors assoyez-vous aussi et bouclez la/ les deux s'assoies et se la boucle/

É.Lune : Albus!

A.Dumbledore : Oui?

É.Lune : Répondez!

A.Dumbledore : D'accord. Et bien mon rôle dans cette guerre était de supporter le survivant dans sa quête et de l'entraîner, ce que j'ai fait pendant 2 ans, je devais aussi gérer Poudlard et diriger l'ordre du Phénix, dont le rôle était de récolter des informations sur Tom et ses mangemorts ainsi que d'empêcher leur progression. Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit!

É.Lune : Merci pour ces paroles clair, précise et sans anicroche! Hermione c'est maintenant votre tour!

H.Granger : En temps que meilleur amie du survivant, mon rôle était de le supporter lors de ces moments de faiblesse, ainsi que l'aider dans sa quête en trouvant des renseignements utiles dont il avait besoin et de le protéger lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

É.Lune : Ron à vous.

R.Weasley : Euh…comme Hermione là dit : supporter et aider Harry.

É.Lune : Mouais…le prochain participant est Hagrid!

Hagrid : Protégez l'école et accomplir des missions pour Dumbledore./ Ému /Un grand homme ce directeur…mais je m'éloigne : ces missions étaient du genre : s'allier aux géants…

É.Lune : Le suivant à dire son rôle est…/lit sa feuille/ Rogue. /se retourne vers lui /Je vous avertis tout de suite, un mot déplacé et je vous fait la même chose qu'à Malfoy : l'envoyer dans un tas de merde. Et vu l'état de vos cheveux, il ne faudrait pas aggraver leurs cas//sourire diabolique/

S.Rogue //regard méprisant à l'encontre de l'animatrice /J'étais un espion à la solde de Dumbledore. Chaques fois que j'allais vers Voldemort, lorsqu'il nous appelais, je recevais des doloris et tout cela pour des informations donnant les plans de Voldemort : cela permettait de sauver des vies. C'est tout.

É.Lune : Bien, au suivant : Sibylle Trelawney. /air fataliste/

S.Trelawney : Mon rôle était de…

H.Granger : Rester enfermé dans son grenier pendant que des vies étaient en jeu.

É.Lune : …/se dit à elle-même : Elle n'a pas tort//Sibylle poursuivez.

S.Trelawney : Mon rôle était de…

H.Potter : …prédire ma mort au moins 10 fois par cours.

R.Weasley : …passer pour une folle.

É.Lune //suggère l'air de rien/…ressembler le plus possible à un scarabée.

R.Skeeter : Hey! C'est moi le scarabée!

É.Lune : Vous je vous est dit de vous taire! Sibylle finissez en, je vous pris.

S.Trelawney //air mystérieux/ La divination est un art délicat qui prédit l'avenir et j'avais moi-même prévu vos réactions…

É.Lune : Faites la taire quelqu'un!

S.Black : À votre rescousse gente-demoiselle//il lance un sort silencio à la folle/

É.L : Merci! D'ailleurs, Sirius, c'est votre tour de parler!

S.Black : Pas de problème! Alors par où commencer…

S.Rogue : Par le début…/air moqueur/

S.Black //pas troublé le moins du monde/ Je disais donc : Alors par où commencer…ah oui! Mon rôle est en fait assez simple : en tant que parrain de Harry je devais être toujours là pour lui et le protéger! Et, je devais aussi remplir des missions pour l'ordre du Phénix!

É.Lune : Merci pour ce beau discours! Le suivant ou la suivante qui aura la parole : Molly Weasley.

M.Weasley : Oui, Mon rôle était de protéger mes 7 enfants que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Ainsi que de remplir certaines mission pour l'ordre du Phénix. Mais c'était avant tout de chérir mes enfants. sourire ému

É.Lune : Après ce touchant témoignage, voici le prochain candidat : Cornellius Fudge.

C.Fudge : Merci! Merci! Mon rôle qui était si important sans quoi rien de tout ceci n'aurait pu arriver…

É.Lune //toussotements/ tête enflé /toussotements/

C.Fudge :… sans quoi rien de tout ceci n'aurait pu arriver. Mon rôle grandiose était de gouverner le monde des sorciers d'Angleterre et d'encourager le survivant. Ce qui ma foi j'ai accomplit à merveille…

É.Lune //toussotements/ doit même pu passer dans les cadres de porte /toussotements/

C.Fudge : Je tenais à remercier moi-même pour ma grandeur d'âme ainsi que tous les services que j'ai rendus à cette communauté.

É.Lune : Hum…bien maintenant que « M. LE MINISTRE SI IMPORTANT »/voix exagéré/ à fini, nous allons pouvoir laisser Mme.Skeeter parler. pense : Ça ne peut pas être pire…

R.Skeeter :J'ai eu à affronter la mort des dizaines de fois, mais j'ai survécut. J'ai grandement souffert et j'y ai laissé beaucoup de sang. Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que j'aime tellement mon public que j'ai décidé de devenir reporter journaliste : écrire des articles qui vont me mériter les plus grands prix de journalisme sorcier…

É.Lune //pense : ouais…ça peut être pire/ Bon…notre dernier participant est Dobby!

Dobby : Dobby n'avait pas un rôle important comme M.Potter ou M.Dumbledore. Dobby devait simplement faire le ménage et faire les repas pour des centaines de personnes. 7 jours sur 7. Mais Dobby est très content de son rôle et vous savez Dobby fait 1 gallions par mois!

É.Lune : Bien c'était tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous rappelle que c'est vous cher public qui doit voter pour votre candidat favoris! Voterez-vous pour : Harry (vainqueur de Voldemort), Albus (directeur de Poudlard, dirigeant de l'ordre du Phénix et mentor de Harry), Hermione Granger (la brillante amie de Harry), Ron Weasley (ami de Harry), Hagrid (missionnaire et gardien de Poudlard), Severus Rogue (espion pour Dumbledore), Sibylle Trelawney (future patiente de Ste-Mangouste), Sirius Black (le seul, l'unique, le séduisant, l'intelligent, l'homme au sourire ravageur et parrain de Harry), Molly Weasley (mère de 7 merveilleux enfants), Cornellius Fudge (M.le Ministre des têtes enflés), Rita Skeeter (journaliste amateur) ou bien pour Dobby (elfe de ménage). C'était Étoile de Lune, animatrice de Quel est votre survivant préféré?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Voilà le premier chapitre est fini! Maintenant c'est à vous de votez! Au prochaine chapitre se sera 6 candidats que vous aurez choisis qui resteront! J'espère que vous avez appréciez!

VOTEZ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ!

POUR VOTRE OU VOS CANDIDATS PRÉFÉRÉS!

Le ptit bouton bleu écrit « go » n'attend plus que vos votes, c'est gratuit et ça vous donne la suite de cette histoire!

VOTEZ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ!

À la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Etoile de Lune (Hé oui ! Je suis de retour !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ici présents dans cette histoire sont la propriété de Mme.Joanna K. Rowling, ainsi qu'à Warner Bros. Les seuls choses qui m'appartiennent est l'histoire que je fais avec ces personnages et ma manière de les interpréter. (Avouez que c'est pro ? Tout cas, selon moi c'est trop sérieux dis comme ça! Mais, je voulais quand même l'essayer !)

Résumé : Treize concurrents s'affronteront dans ce jeu. Le but : découvrir quel est le survivant de la guerre contre Voldemort que VOUS cher public PRÉFÉREZ ! Fonctionnement : une animatrice (moi !) pose des questions aux candidats (rôles dans la guerre, connaissances général…) et c'est à VOUS DE VOTEZ !

IMPORTANT : Ce jeu-histoire sera séparé en 3 chapitres :

1er : tous les candidats s'affrontent. (1er volet de question)

2ème : Vous votez et ce sont vos 6 personnages préférés qui resteront (demi-finale)

3ème : Vous votez et ce sont vos 3 personnages préférés qui resteront (finale)

Bla Bla de Étoile de Lune : …8 reviews…YOUPI/Vire comme folle et se calme/ Merci beaucoup pour ces belles remarques et pour avoir voter! Et je suis bien contente que vous aimiez! Eh oui je sais que le deuxième chapitre a été long à venir, mais il fallait que j'aille au moins 6 personnages pour continuer cette histoire, sinon ça n'aurait pas marcher! Et je tenais à spécifier que Severus est un de mes personnages préférés et que si il est « maltraité » sur ce plateau…et bien c'est que j'en avais besoin pour l'écriture! Alors désolé à tous les autres fans! En tout cas je vous laisse lire et j'espère que vous allez appréciez!

Bonne Lecture!

Quel est votre survivant préféré?

Chapitre 2.

É.Lune : REBIENVENUE à cette deuxième partie de Quel est votre survivant préféré? Je vous rappelle le principe du jeu /pense : quoique les lecteurs doivent commencer à le connaître…o.O: nous vous présentons différents survivants de la guerre contre Voldemort. Ils répondent à quels que questions et c'est à VOUS de décidez quel est votre survivant de la guerre préféré ! Et je serai votre animatrice : Étoile de Lune ! Eh oui encore moi ! Suite à vos votes, plusieurs joueurs ont du être éliminé…et sans plus tarder les voici… /sourire diabolique/. Hermione Granger…

H.Granger. : Oh non ! Mais pourtant j'étais importante dans cette guerre…/ s'en va au loin en pleurant/

É.Lune :…Hagrid…

R.Hagrid : J'espère que Dumbledore ou Harry gagneront /part/

É.Lune : Mme.Weasley

M.Weasley: Ronniechérie, j'espère que tu vas gagner pour ta maman adorée /s'avance vers lui et lui donne un gros bec/

R.Weasley : MAMAN ! Arrête /rouge pivoine de gène/

M.Weasley : C'est ça moi aussi je t'aime /s'en va/

É.Lune : Cornelius Fudge /se retient pour ne pas sauter de joie/

C.Fudge : Vous ne savez pas ce que vous venez de faire ! Vous venez d'éliminer la personne la plus importante…

É.Lune/Pense : Vraiment faudrait penser à lui dégonfler la tête parce qu'il commence à voler un peu…/. M.Fudge…/montre du doigt la porte/

C.Fudge : Bon…d'en ce cas, adieux !

É.Lune : YOUPI /Entame une danse de la joie et paraît pour une folle/ Pu de M.Tête enflé /Reprend difficilement son sérieux/ Et le dernier candidat à partir /regarde sa feuille et relève la tête avec un sourire béat/ Rita Skeeter.

R.Skeeter : NOOOONNN ! Pas moi /se fait prendre par deux gardes de sécurité et traîner hors de la salle/

É.Lune : Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés des joueurs inutiles /Prend un faux air tristounet/ S'en plus tarder les concurrents restants…voici le résultat de vos votes:

Harry Potter : 4 votes

Sirius Black : 4 votes

Severus Rogue : 2 votes

Dobby : 2 votes

Sybille Trelawney: 1 vote

Ron Weasley :1 vote

Albus Dumbledore : 1 vote

É.Lune/relit bien la liste et regarde les lecteurs dans le fond des yeux/ Rogue? Trelawney/Pense : ca y est les lecteurs veulent me faire virer folle/ Dites moi vous n'êtes pas sérieux, le graisseux et la mouche?

S.Rogue/Grognement d'indignation/

S.Trelawney/air mystérieux/ J'avais prévu votre réaction…

É.Lune/roule des yeux/ Vous voyez! C'est vraiment ça que vous voulez/Air fataliste et résigné/ Bon et bien dans ce cas, commençons le deuxième volet de question de Quel est votre survivant de guerre préféré?

H.Potter : Il y a un joueur de trop.

É.Lune : Refait c'est calcul! Mais oui c'est vrai! Comment ça que je n'avais pas remarqué?

S.Rogue/air sadique/ trop nul en mathématique…

É.Lune : Oh vous/è.é/ Vous n'aviez pas besoin de répondre! Vous savez que je pourrais vous éliminer?

S.Rogue : Non vous ne pouvez pas!

É.Lune/Suspicieuse/ Comment ça?

S.Rogue : Je suis un des joueurs les plus apprécier et /air sournois/ vous ne voudriez pas déplaire aux lecteurs…?

É.Lune/air paniqué/ Non surtout pas/pense/ Mais dans ce cas, je pourrais révéler ce que vous avez dis à Dumbledore l'autre jour…/air sadique/

S.Rogue/paniqué/ Non surtout pas!

É.Lune : Il …

S.Rogue/bâillonne l'animatrice/

É.Lune/se débat et réussit à se défaire de lui/ Il a dit à Dumbledore que Voldemort jouait avec ses mangemorts…/se refait bâillonner/

S.Rogue : Mais…vous allez vous taire à la fin!

É.Lune/se débat et reprend sa liberté/ Il a dit que Voldemort jouait avec ses mangemorts AUX BARBIES/tout le monde en studio est crampé et se roule à terre/

S.Rogue : NNNNNNOOOONNNNNNN! Ma réputation /rouge de honte/

É.Lune : Il ne fallait pas me chercher /fière d'elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un POUF/

- Je suis Lord Voldemort et qui ose ternir ma réputation?

S.Rogue : Elle/pointe l'animatrice du doigt/

É.Lune : Eh, ce n'est pas gentil de pointer du doigt!

L.Voldemort : Comment avez-vous pu divulguer une telle information? N'avez-vous donc aucun scrupule?

É.Lune : Nope/Pense/ Hé Harry!

H.Potter : Quoi?

É.Lune : Il n'est pas supposé être mort?

H.Potter : Ouais!

É.Lune/se retourne vers Dumbledore/ Albus, confirmez-vous qu'il est supposé être mort?

A.Dumbledore : En effet.

É.Lune/se retourne vers Voldemort qui est rouge de colère pour avoir été ignoré/ Hé/è.é/ Qu'est-ce que vous faites la? Vous êtes supposé être mort!

L.Voldemort : Euh…/déstabilisé/

É.Lune : Et en plus vous n'avez pas été invité sur le plateau et vous n'êtes pas non plus un joueur alors…oust!

L.Voldemort : On ne parle pas à Voldemort de cette façon!

É.Lune : Dans ce cas…/prend une voix de bébé/ Allez mini-Voldy, il faut aller faire un gros dodo loin d'ici, parce qu'ici ce n'est pas pour toi! C'est trop dangereux pour mini-Voldy!

L.Voldemort : …/tellement indigné qu'il ne sait plus quoi dire/

É.Lune : Le message est clair ou le cerveau de mini-Voldy est off?

L.Voldemort/se reprend/ Je suis un sang pur et vous me devez respect, moldu!

É.Lune/exaspéré/ Ça me rappelle presque Malfoy…et en plus mini-Vody est un sang-mêlé!

L.Voldemort : Arrêter de m'appeler de cette façon, immonde créature!

É.Lune : Hé c'est méchant ça/è.é/

L.Voldemort : Je sais. /fière de lui-même/

É.Lune : Je le répète encore une fois…DÉGAGE!

L.Voldemort : Non.

É.Lune : Si c'est comme ça…/ appuis sur un bouton rouge de son bureau/

L.Voldemoer: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh/viens de se faire ensevelir sous une tonne de barbie en plastique/

É.Lune : Tiens /se frottent les mains/ comme ça on va être débarrasser et les barbies…il est supposé aimer ça…non? Bon maintenant revenons à notre mouton en trop…/ ceci est un jeu de mot poche qui est en fait une tentative de jumeler l'expression revenons en nos moutons et le fait qu'il y a un joueur en trop. L'animatrice n'est pas tenue responsable du fait que ces jeux de mot sont carrément nuls./ La manière que nous allons procéder est la suivante : les 3 joueurs les plus faibles : Trelawney, Ron et Albus, se feront posé une question et s'il n'obtient pas la bonne réponse…il sera éliminé! Alors voici la question…Qui Voldemort a présentement envi de tuer? Albus?

A.Dumbledore : Vous.

É.Lune : Ron?

R.Weasley : Euh...moi?

É.Lune/exaspération/ Trelawney?

S.Trelawney/air mystérieux /quelqu'un…

É.Lune : En raison du fait que je viens de divulguer la plus grande honte de Voldemort devant tous les lecteurs, la réponse était bien sur : Étoile de Lune, moi! Donc le joueur éliminer sera…Ronald Weasley! Pourquoi? Car Albus a eu la bonne réponse et que Trelawney n'a pas répondu de nom donc techniquement elle n'a pas fait d'erreur…à mon plus grand désarroi! Alors Ronald…au revoir!

R.Weasley : Dommage j'aurai aimé gagner/viens se faire chercher par sa maman qui lui donne un gros câlin pour le réconforter/

É.Lune : Nous allons maintenant pouvoir commencer le véritable jeu! Je vous rappelle que les 6 joueurs de ce deuxième round sont : Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Dobby, Sybille Trelawney et Albus Dumbledore. Durant ce deuxième round, chaques joueurs se verra poser deux questions de connaissances générales. Et le premier participant sera Harry Potter, qui a obtenu le plus de votes ! Harry voici les 2 questions : Qui a fabriqué la pierre philosophique ? Et Quelle est la phrase qui permet d'effacer la carte des maraudeurs ?

S.Rogue/marmonne dans son coin/ trop facile comme question…

H.Potter : Nicolas Flammel et «méfait accompli ». /fière de lui/

É.Lune : Bien candidat suivant : Sirius Black /recommence à rêvasser/

S.Black/Hum/ Questions /Hum/

É.Lune : Hen ? A oui ! Euh… /regarde sa feuille/ Quel est la seule chose que Harry a de son père ? Et comment se nomment les gardiens d'Azkaban ?

S.Black : Cape d'invisibilité et les détraqueurs. /frissonne/

É.Lune : Suivant…Severus Rogue. Quel est le nom des 4 maraudeurs ? Et que faites avec Voldemort et les autres mangemorts durant vos temps libres ?

S.Rogue : Mais c'est quoi ce genre de question /frustré/

É.Lune : Des questions nécessitant des réponses /petit sourire/

S.Rogue : Les maraudeurs sont Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudever. Et je refuse de répondre à l'autre question quand vous connaissez parfaitement la réponse !

É.Lune : Allez il faut répondre… !

S.Rogue : Non /boude!

É.Lune : En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui va perdre des points…

S.Rogue : M'en fou !

É.Lune/exaspéré par Severus et a hâte que le jeu se termine/ Dobby…comment se nomme-t-on patron et combien gagnes-tu par mois /Pense : il ne faut pas être trop dur avec lui/

Dobby/tout content /L'humble Dobby connaît les réponses Madame-étoile-de-lune !

É.Lune : Eh bien, répond!

Dobby : Albus Dumbledore et 1 galion /très fière de lui/

É.Lune : Bien le prochain candidat est Sibylle Trelawney ! Savez-vous dire autre chose que j'avais prévu votre réaction ? Et pouvez-vous me dire à quoi je pense présentement ?

S.Trelawney : Non et vous pensez /air mystérieux/ que je suis une bonne voyante.

É.Lune : Mouais…/pense : en réalité je pensais qu'elle était folle et c'est qui qui m'a foutu des joueurs comme ça ? Ah oui…c'est l'auteur ! Euh, mais l'auteur c'est moi ! Oups…/ . Finalement le dernier candidat : Albus Dumbledore…

A.Dumbledore : Est-ce que vous voulez des bonbons aux citrons ?

É.Lune : Non /De plus en plus exaspéré/. Les questions sont : Pourquoi aimez-vous autant les bonbons aux citrons ? Et aimez-vous d'autres sortes de bonbons ?

A.Dumbledore : Et bien pour ce qui est de la première question…il m'est interdit de vous répondre et oui j'aime d'autres sortes de bonbons /sourire à la Dumbledore/

É.Lune : Et bien voilà tous les participants ont donné leurs réponses /et ont rendu l'animatrice définitivement folle/ et voici combien de bonnes réponses chacun ont eu:

Harry Potter : 2 bonnes réponses, O faute

Sirius Black : 2 bonnes réponses, O faute

Severus Rogue : 1 bonne réponse, 1 faute (refus de répondre)

Dobby : 2 bonnes réponses, O faute

Sibylle Trelawney : 1 bonne réponse, 1 faute (mauvaise pensée)

Albus Dumbledore : 1 bonne réponse, 1 faute (impossibilité à répondre)

Alors voilà c'était tout pour aujourd'hui ! Et merci d'avoir participer à Quel est votre survivant préférer ! Il ne vous reste plus qu'à voter pour la grande finale où les 3 joueurs que vous préférez s'affronteront ! C'était Étoile de Lune pour Quel est votre survivant préféré ?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Voilà le deuxième round est terminé, j'espère que ça vous a fait rire (après tout c'est fait pour ça ! ;)...). Je tenais à remercier : Mione des Maraudeurs, Elsyla, Thalie, Yolaine137, Kiri666, Emi, Milie et Petit Phénix ! Merci beaucoup pour avoir voter !

VOTEZ ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ ! VOTEZ !

POUR VOS 3 CANDIDATS PRÉFÉRÉS !

Cette fois-ci c'est important de voter pour vos 3 candidats préférés, merci !

VOTEZ ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ ! VOTEZ! VOTEZ ! VOTEZ !

Le prochain épisode : LE DERNIER ROUND ! ET LE GRAND GAGNANT DE QUEL EST VOTRE SURVIVANT PRÉFÉRÉ !


End file.
